Bruce? Bruce Wayne?
by KylieMagnus
Summary: Just a little somthing i put together... you know at the end of Dark KNight were Gordon is left saying Bruce? Bruce wayne? Reviews are always welcome...


'_I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss._' Jim Gordon.

***Bruce? Bruce Wayne?***

Hi guy's it's been a long while since I've written a fanficiton for ya. Bruce? Bruce Wayne? is a story that just sort of popped in my head. And it's an as I feel it story: Meaning when I feel like writing or feel like updating… Oh and this is a Bat/Cat love story. So if you don't like it, run, run far away… Good, bad and the ugly Reviews are always welcomed and needed. If you see some mistakes "don't be shy" let me know so I can fix it. On another note I so don't own any of the Dc Comics and Jonathan and Christopher Nolan Characters. If I did, we would have a fourth Batman movie coming out!

"_The Hell with it, on with the bloody story already." _

**Present day about two months after the bomb went off over the bay**.

Bruce woke up from a nasty dream and starts to remember telling Gordon who the Batman was. He still recovering in some hospital, under protective custody. When he escape the Bat, he wasn't sure if it was real or that if it would work. At the time he was losing way too much blood and loosing conscious. He knew that when he told Selina "No autopilot". To his surprise she kissed him for the second time. This time he knew he had to live, to survive; if he wanted any life outside of Batman.

He was still alone in some hospital far away from Gotham City. It's safe to say no one knows he's a live well almost no one… Two people would have figured it out sooner than later. He was hoping that one of them would get the word out to Alfred, and Selina. He was still wide awake when this sudden flashback came on:

"_A hero can be anyone. That was always the point. Anyone, including man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a little boy's shoulders, to let him know his whole world hasn't ended." Bruce replied to Gordon's question about letting the people know who the Batman was. _

_Gordon was completely shocked. "Bruce, Bruce Wayne?" At that moment Bruce fired up the "Bat" and flew the bomb over the city in to the bay area. He looked back to the last two people completely shocked and afraid for his life. They didn't want him to die and he knew it. _

He had a plan of retiring his cape and is cowl and handing it down to the rookie John Blake also known as Robin. But will Blake be able to live up to the hype, to what Gotham still needs. His lawyers would take care of everyone involved including Alfred. He thought 'Oh God Alfred', we left on very bad terms once I get to Florence, Italy I will be at the café you talked about. But will I be alone? Or will Selina be with me? Does she know I'm still alive?

"Sir, there's a person here to see you." A nurse said waking into his hospital room.

"Whoever it is I wanted no visitors." Bruce replied, he didn't want the world to know he's alive.

"Even the cop who assured you, that your world hasn't ended way back when you were just a boy." Gordon replied walking in behind the nurse.

"Gor..." Bruce wanted to say his last name but Jim stopped him.

"Bruce, enough with the formalities. Jim is my name and you might have well use it." Gordon said as he sat down in a chair next to him.

"Very will Jim, how did you know I was here?" Bruce asked wondering how did Gotham finest found him.

"Long story short, I saw the flood light repaired and done some digging. Nice move to make John Blake your replacement." Gordon replied.

"Selina?" A question Bruce wanted to know if she was safe and out of the city.

"Don't worry lad she's safe and out of the city. Where? I don't know." Gordon replied.

"I do." Bruce just simply put it.

"Mr. Wayne, you're up and talking that's good. You can leave in a few days." The Dr. new very well who he was treating and why it was necessary to lie to his staff.

"That's good I'm already tired of this place." Bruce replied he hated hospitals, ever since his Parents deaths.

"Still don't like hospitals?" Gordon replied.

"I just don't like hanging in one place for a long time. Someone already had figured out that the Billionaire Playboy didn't die in the riots." Bruce responded.

"Don't worry I've made sure someone that looks like you was named as Bruce Wayne." Gordon said he knew that Bruce wanted the world to think he's dead and to think Batman is dead as well.

"Thanks. I need a favor though. Can you look for Selina Kyle around the world and see where she is. Soon as I get out of here I would want to find her. Just to make sure she's ok." Bruce said he knew she would be but truth be told he wanted to know if she would use the Clean slate and restart stealing again.

"No problem son, I'll find her for you. And Blake is doing just fine as Robin. He's already found Falcone and Crane. We're still looking for the Joker." Jim said he knows Bruce wants the Joker dead for Killing Rachel, and turning Harvey into the Dark knight.

"I'm sure he'll find him. Sooner than later. If the Joker finds me later with a family, I would be devastated if he kills them." To be honest Bruce would go ape shit on the Joker like when he killed Rachel.

Bruce and Gordon talked, about how well Robin aka John Blake is doing as his replacement. John still needs the training of the League of Shadows and Bruce would be the one to give it to him. First thing first get out of the hospital find Selina and Alfred to let them know I'm okay.

"It's good to see you alive and well Bruce, and please drop by anytime you want I'll make sure no knows your alive and well." Gordon sad leaving the hospital room. Leaving Bruce to his thoughts.

Okay guys reviews good bad and ugly are always welcomed… Thanks for Reading!


End file.
